Shadowed Blossoms And Crimson Lakes
by ScarletLies
Summary: A girl named Rika arrives one day at Konoha, with a boy named Yowabi.What is this girl's ties to Konoha and to Sasuke?As their secrets start to unravel, this mysterious couplet's purpose begins to be doubted... RikaX? YowabiX?


"Ah!It's nice to be back, Konoha!" The young pretty girl, Kokuei Rika, stretched contently.The older boy, Douhansha Yowabi, smiled.

As they continued walking, the girl stopped suddenly and shuddered.'_ I can feel it, people are watching us..._ '

Yowabi noted this, "Are you alright?"

"We're being hunted."

"Hunted!If it's those bandits, I'm gonna--"

"Quiet; it's not them.But be ready; there's something close by."

Just then, something rustled in the trees...And both of them jumped clear off to the side, barely missing the shuriken that was thrown at them.

"Come out and fight like real ninjas!"Yowabi ran off as did Rika.

They ran through the forest,with pissed-off ninjas chasing them.When they reached a clearing in the forest, they leapt up in unison and turned around in mid-air, both throwing 3 shuriken at some trees before landing perfectly.Several groans of pain reached their ears and 6 ninjas leapt down from the trees. '_I should end this now.How about I show them a jutsu?' R_ika smirked, givingYowabi a look.He nodded in reply.Closing her eyes,she created a couple of hand seals quickly, muttering ,"Odori Honoo (Dance of flames)!" Still keeping her eyes closed, she drew herspecial _kanata_,powering it up with her chakra.She opened her eyes and swung the sword mutiple times, slashing the air.

The _kanata_ dismersed and she happily checked the results.What this jutsu does, is sends visible blue fire strokes(that's the kind that hurts the most) towards whichever direction the _kanata_ was swung.In other words, the bodies were fitfully burned to ashes.

They ran in the direction of Konoha, leaving there the remains of the ninjas' corspe as a pleasant suprise for whoever comes upon it.

"That was easy, I hope we'll reach Konoha before dark."

"Hate to lower your hopes, but look up." Rika pointed a finger to the sky.

He looked up saw the sun setting."Kuso!"he muttered, half to himself, half to Rika and half to nobody at all.They reached the gates of Konoha before long.Finding no one there,they leaped silently over the gate and ran into a special forest in Konoha.Silently, they found the little abandoned cabin hidden deep in the woods and curled up in it contently, drifting off to sleep...

_--Next Morning--_

_'Mm...I don't want to wake up.bed's so warm..."_ Rika, literally, sprang up in the bed, "WHAT!A BED!WHAT AM I DOING IN A BED!"

**

* * *

Name: Rika Kokuei (quite literally means:plum blossoms shadow)**

**Aliannce:** Troubled, sad, lonely, etc. souls

**Home Clan:** The Shadow Clan Of The Unknown Regions

**Age: **13

**Hair:** Really dark purple; waist-length

**Eyes: **Brown-orange

**Picture:** link #1 on profile. (you might want to check it out first...)

**Clothes:** What you're wearing in the picture.

**Weapons:**a special heirloom _kanata_; and 2 hidden daggers.

**Quote**: _"Rakkaedanikaerazuhakyoufutatabiterasazu."_ (It means:_fallen blossom doesn't return to the branch, a broken mirror can not be made to shine; what's done is done;there's no use crying over spilled milk._ )

**Wears Hitae-Ate:** Around the neck

**Kekkai Genkai:** _Coming soon.._

**Other Skills:** Perfectionist; advanced chakra control, strength, weaponist

**Watch Out For:** Her inhuman flexibility

A girl of questionable loyalties.At each critical point in his life, she managed to talk her way back into good graces of those she have left.One of the strongest members of the infamous Shadow Clan,Rika 'collects' jutsu from the many clans she has crossed paths with, includes the infamous Uchiha Clan and Hyuuga Clan.She claims to be a traveller, and abandoned her home at the age of 8.At age 11, she was partnered up with Douhansha Yowabi.The Kokuei bloodline limit runs strong in her.

**Author's notes: **I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS CHARACTER!

* * *

_I wonder where's Yowabi-san ?'_ Rika **_finally_** calmed down, after having discovered a mini-fridge with a full container of ice-cream and realizing she was in Konoha.The now-empty container was sitting on the desk beside her.

Just then, Yowabi walked in, dressed in new clothes and smelling fresh.

**

* * *

Name: Yowabi Douhansha (meaning: _gentle fire companion _)** Yowabi Douhansha (meaning: ) 

**Aliannce:** N/A

**Home Clan:** The Douhansha Alliance Of The Shadow Clan

**Age: **15

**Hair:** Coppery-Brown; long-ish

**Eyes: **Emerald green

**Picture:** link #2 on profile. (you might want to check it out first...)

**Clothes:** Black long-sleeved turtle-neck; beige jacket; Kakashi-style pants; and traditional ninja sandals.

**Weapons: **Normal kunai and shuriken

**Quote**: _"The world changes, we do not, there lies the irony that finally kills us."_

**Wears Hitae-Ate:** On the forehead

**Kekkai Genkai:** _Coming soon.._

**Other Skills:** Empath; telekinesis

**Watch Out For:** _Coming soon.._

Yowabi fits his name well.Sweet and gentle by nature, with a bit of edge, he is very popular among the ladies, not to mention the chief's son.He later joined up with Rika to get away from the blinded fangirls, rabid boys, and to find his 'true one'.

**Author's notes:** He's so cute!And affectionate!

* * *

"Yowabi-san, you know where we are?"

He stepped aside, while another boy stepped out from behind.He had long-ish spiked blue hair, and and-- "Sasuke!" Rika screamed as she rushed forward and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke didn't pushed her away nor did he hugged her back. All he did was let her hug him.

* * *

Ya!My first fanfic posted on fanfiction!Please review so i know people are reading itand I will continue it.

Rika's gonna be paired up w/ Sasuke, and Yowabi w/ Sakura.


End file.
